


A En Perdre Son Latin

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: AU par rapport à Entre les Bulles, Book : Le Testament de William S. | The Testament of William S., M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Ce n'est pas pour répondre à la question qui fâche, à savoir combien Mortimer comprend le latin... mais pour s'amuser avec le double entendre.





	A En Perdre Son Latin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CanneDeBonbon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanneDeBonbon/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Spoken in Tongues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404502) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1)



> To CanneDeBonbon.  
> Thank you for the idea. As you might have guessed I'm a usual lurker on your tumblr, where I first came following your Star Trek art.  
> 

"Ah, Philip." S'exclame le capitaine Blake lorsque le professeur Mortimer rentre à leur domicile ce soir là. "Vous avez du courrier. Elisabeth vous a envoyé la copie des textes de Da Spiri."

Le professeur hoche la tête et ouvre le paquet que lui tend son ami puis feuillette la liasse. "En langue originale, je vois... " Posant les documents sur la table, il se tourne alors vers la bibliothèque pour aller y chercher le lourd dictionnaire. "… entendez-vous le latin, Francis ?"

Ne percevant pas de réponse, lorsque le silence se fait trop long, le professeur se retourne et ne voit qu'un instant l'incertitude et l'indécision sur le visage de Blake avant que celui-ci ne reforme une expression de nonchalance feinte.

Perplexe et curieux, le professeur fronce les sourcils. "Qu'ai-je donc bien pu dire pour que..." Soudain il s'arrête en réalisant le double sens possible de sa question précédente. Un instant, il reste abasourdi : la seule raison qui pourrait faire hésiter son ami est que la réponse aux deux questions ne soit pas la même.

A cette pensée il frémit, puis regarde à nouveau Blake qui joue – assez mal d'ailleurs – l'indifférence, et déglutit. "Je... sauriez-vous lire ce texte, Francis ?" tente-t-il à nouveau.

A cette question, le capitaine se relâche et se tourne vers lui, l'air à la fois soulagé et légèrement déçu. "Non," répond-il, avant de sourire, faisant un geste vers le livre que Mortimer tient à la main "... du moins pas sans un bon dictionnaire."

Mortimer hoche la tête, mais il sent son cœur battre plus fort, de crainte et d'anticipation et il pose tout de même l'autre question. "Et entendez-vous le latin ?"

Blake se fige, puis il lève lentement la tête, craintif, mais son regard prend une lueur de défi lorsqu'il répond fermement. "Oui."

Mortimer déglutit puis acquiesce. "Dans ce cas, peut-être pourriez-vous m'apprendre ? Venant de vous, ce langage ne pourrait que me plaire."

Bouche bée, Blake cligne des yeux, incrédule, avant de se fendre en un sourire ravi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Parce qu'il y a deux jours j'ai vu cette citation sur tumblr de : “Male-Male Intimacy in Early America: Beyond Romantic Friendships Par William E Benemann”  
> http://cannedebonbon.tumblr.com/post/165974425619/exeunt-pursued-by-a-bear-espill


End file.
